


Even Despite The Changes

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people closest to Sherlock and Molly arrange for them to have a grown up evening away from Abigail and the twins, and while at first Molly is hesitant because she doesn't particularly feel as attractive as usual Sherlock assures her he loves her just how she is despite the changes she seems to dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Despite The Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I distinctly remember exactly how unattractive I felt after I had my son, and that was only one child and not twins, so I wanted to write something where Molly didn't feel all that lovely but Sherlock showed her he still loved her regardless. Because really, who doesn't love some Sherlolly fluff to brighten their day?

“I can't believe we're bring shooed out of our own home,” Molly said, a bright smile on her face. She and Sherlock were in their bedroom, having been told that tonight was a night for them to enjoy themselves without having to worry about the children. John and Mary were quite sure they could handle Abigail, James and Rebecca on their own and that their parents deserved a night to themselves. There was a dinner reservation and a hotel reservation for them, according to Sherlock. Molly was quite grateful for that, because as much as she loved her children she wanted some time with just her fiancé too.

“They went to a great deal of trouble to pull this surprise off,” he said with a nod, getting the carryon bag he had out from under the bed. “I'm just thankful I don't have a case right now and you're on leave.”

“I am too,” she said. She went and looked at the clothing she had hanging up, trying to find something suitable. She still felt rather dumpy and overweight, even though she had managed to lose some weight since Sherlock made sure she got an hour every day to do whatever exercises she felt like doing. She wanted to impress him and she felt she didn't have anything suitable. She sighed after a moment and pulled out a pair of trousers and a shirt. She didn't realize he was looking at her closely because he plucked the outfit out of her hands. “I was going to wear that tonight.”

“Mary got you a surprise all your own,” he said. “It was in a garment bag so I'm assuming it was for tonight.”

“Where is it?” she asked curiously.

He pointed to the bedroom door, which was partially open. “On the back of the door.”

She moved away from him and shut the door completely. There was a black garment bag hanging on the door with a note pinned on it. Molly pulled the note off first and read it. _This dress should be your size, I hope. And there are other things in there as well to help you look smashing._ Smiling, she pulled the garment bag off the door and took it to the bed, laying it down on it. She unzipped the bag and saw an undergarment with a tummy flattening panel and a deep V-neck folded in half over a hanger. Once she pulled that out she got a good look at the dress underneath. It was a V-necked dress in navy blue, with a bodice that crossed in the front, sleeves that came down to the elbows and a blue satin ribbon at the waist. It didn't look as though it would be very form fitting and it was really quite lovely. “Oh, I think I'll feel very nice in this,” she said with a smile as she held the dress up against her.

“We should definitely work on getting you some clothing you look nice in now, as opposed to waiting for you to get back to your original weight,” he said as he looked at the outfit approvingly. “If we can convince people to watch the children more frequently I'd like to take you out more often.”

“I would love that,” she said with a nod. “Normally I go shopping with my female friends but maybe I can go with you instead.”

“Are you sure that won't spell the end of our relationship?” he asked, chuckling slightly.

“Well, maybe not, then,” she said with a soft laugh of her own.

“I can always arrange to watch the children with someone else's help, if you want to go with Mary,” he said. “And if Sally would trust me with her son you could invite her as well.”

“I can just see you, John and Phillip watching four children together,” she said with a laugh. “I wouldn't be sure the house would be standing at the end of it, or that everyone would still be alive. But perhaps. I do think Sally might appreciate a break as well.” She began to get undressed. “Did you get told where we're being sent?”

“We have dinner reservations are for Clos Maggiore and we'll be spending the night at the Grange Fitzrovia Hotel,” he said. “Mycroft took care of the reservations and will be covering the cost.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Why is he being nice?” she asked shrewdly.

“He asked me to do him a favor last week for a deal he's in the middle of. I must have looked as though I needed a night away from the children because he said he would arrange for a night just for us if I agreed to do him the favor, on top of actually paying John and I for our time. I had no say in where we were being sent, though. I finished this job for him two days ago and was told this morning about the reservations tonight.”

“I'm glad you did it, then,” she said with a smile. “It sounds like we're going to have a wonderful evening.”

“I hope so,” Sherlock said as one of the twins began to cry.

“Oh, bugger,” Molly said with a sigh. “If one of them is crying the other will start any moment.”

“I've been assured the others can handle it,” Sherlock said. He moved over to her and then reached between them to unbutton the top button of her shirt. “I think I would love to see you wear the dress now.”

“I'm surprised you want to look at me with so little clothing on,” she said as he undid another button. “I just don't feel very attractive.”

“I find you quite pleasant to look at,” he said, pulling a finger away. “Even though you don't think you look attractive. You seem to have more curves now, for a start.”

“And pudge,” she said, watching his finger trace the opening he'd made by unbuttoning her shirt. “Stretch marks, too.”

“Which I enjoy tracing when you're asleep,” he said.

“I didn't know that,” Molly said with a small smile. He moved his finger back to the buttons. “Do you really love all the changes in me?”

“Every last one,” he said as she reached forward and grasped his shirt in her hands, pulling him forward. “I know you don't want to give birth to any more children, so I'll look at those changes as signs that you carried two of the best things that have ever been in my life.”

“I think I love you even more now, if that was at all possible,” she said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back, moving his hands to her waist to pull her close against him. After a moment there was a second cry joining the first and Molly pulled away, chuckling. “We shouldn't get carried away. We have a whole night to take our time.”

“You're just worried that if we get carried away we'll end up staying here,” he said in an amused tone.

“Yes, there is that,” she said. She pulled away from him and turned, finishing unbuttoning her shirt. She took it off and then began to undo her trousers. When she had the button undone and the zipper down she pushed the trousers down off her hips to pool down around her ankles. She reached over for the undergarment that had been bought for her, looking at it. She needed to strip out of her bra and knickers as well. She reached behind her and undid her bra, letting the straps fall down before peeling it away. It was then that she glanced up and saw Sherlock staring at her quite intently. “What?” she asked, smiling slightly.

“I'm just enjoying the view,” he said.

“I'm glad,” she said with a smile. She reached over for the waistband of her knickers and pushed them down, letting them fall around her ankles before stepping out of them. After a moment she put on the undergarment and immediately felt tucked in. She looked down and saw she actually had cleavage again, and she grinned. “I rather like how I look in this.”

“I can't wait to see how the dress looks,” she said.

“Well, I can put it on now so you can see,” she said with a smile. She reached over for the dress and then slipped it on. When it settled on her she did a small turn. “What do you think?”

“I think you look stunning,” he said appreciatively.

“Really?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Really.”

Molly grinned shyly at him. “And you get to stare at me in this all through dinner.”

“Then I am quite lucky,” he said, pulling her closer.

“Yes, you are.” She placed her hands on his chest before sliding them up to frame his face. Then she paused. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” he asked, looking slightly confused.

“Exactly,” she said with a smile. “The twins stopped crying.” She played with the collar of his shirt. “I think we can trust everyone to take good care of them. That will keep me from worrying, I think.”

“I think it will do the same for me as well,” he said with a grin.

She leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling away. “Then let's hurry up and get our things together and go off to have a night out on the town.”

He nodded. “All right.” She gave him a wide grin and then pulled away, glad that they were having a night to themselves. It was going to be a wonderful night, she could just tell.


End file.
